


如果、如果

by WindWen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 如果過去有了些許的不同......？





	如果、如果

**Author's Note:**

> 今日BGM：2CELLOS的辛德勒名單主題曲，可搭配一起食用

勝生勇利，23歲，一個隨處可見的花滑強化選手，現在正在參加人生第一場ISU的決賽。

狀態…非常緊張。

昨天的短曲項目他表現的還不錯，目前排名第三，不過他不確定今天的他還能不能繼續維持這樣的狀態，在他昨天接到了老家的電話後。

母親打過來告訴他小維（那是他養的一隻貴賓犬的名字）出了點小車禍，所幸半夜的時候已經脫離了危險狀況，目前正在靜養。

勇利知道自己應該要放心，但他有時還是會不自覺的擔心，這挺糟的，他只能祈禱自己在正式比賽的時候不會出錯。

於是他用冷水洗了把臉讓自己清醒點後，Chiao Chiao走過來告訴他準備輪到他上場了，他深吸一口氣，跟他的教練一起走到場邊。

冰場很大、而所有觀眾現在都注視著他，盯在這一個小小的點上。前一位選手已經離開，勇利摘掉刀套滑上冰面，他發現自己其實滿享受這樣的時刻，當所有人的目光只能聚焦在他身上的時候。

他今年的長曲曲目是辛德勒名單的主題曲，當大提琴的弦樂聲響起，他的動作是渴求、是祈禱、是絕望中的希望，他想為在長谷津的小維跳上這麼一曲。

也為他自己追尋了這麼多年、終於走到這一步的人生。

「維克托會看到嗎？」勇利不確定他的偶像會不會看見他的4S還是扶了冰，但他發現自己似乎不是那麼在意了。

「總是會有人看著的。」他這麼想著，3+2的跳躍完美落冰。

音樂繼續演奏下去，進入了尾聲，勇利幾乎不敢相信自己到目前為止都是那麼順利，不過接下來只剩下最後的綜合旋轉，這個向來不是個問題。

觀眾席的方向拋下了無數玩偶，他知道他做到了，不管是為了日本、他的家人、還是他自己。

雖然說他穩穩地拿到了第三名，不過晚會仍不是勇利擅長應付的場面，他也不認為自己會成為其中的一員。

所以他端了杯香檳站在會場的角落，看見維克托在人群中自在的遊走。即使得到了獎牌，站到了鄰近的頒獎台上，他們終究是不同的。

不過也沒有什麼關係就是了。

「喂，日本的Yuri！」他沉浸在自己的思緒中，沒發現身旁不知何時多了一個人，當對方出聲時便被嚇了一跳。

他轉過頭，看見青年組的金牌得主尤里．普利謝茨基正盯著他看。

「啊是...怎麼了嗎？」他有些疑惑對方為什麼會找他說話。

對方看起來有些不自在的撇開視線，又突然惡狠狠的轉回來對他說道：「以跟我有同一個名字的人來說，你今天滑得很不錯！」

「但我明年就要升上成年組了，我一定會打敗你的！」

聽到對方的話，勇利忍不住笑了出聲，接著便被回以兇惡的一瞪。

「好的，我很期待喔，尤里奧。」勇利伸出手到對方的面前。

尤里盯著那隻手幾秒鐘後用力地握了上去，「哼，還有，我叫尤里，不叫尤里奧！」

勇利笑了笑－－他大概還是有些醉意的，才會做出這種行為－－「沒辦法，我叫Yuri你也叫Yuri很難分辨啊，叫你Yurio的話不就知道是叫誰了嗎？」

尤里氣憤地大叫，「那為甚麼不是你改？」

勇利聳聳肩，「誰知道呢，也許是因為我先出生的吧。而且不覺得尤里奧這名字聽起來很可愛嗎？」

「哪有這種事！而且我一點都不可愛！」

一邊和金髮少年鬥嘴，勇利倚在陽台邊，嘴角揚了起來。

「喂豬排飯，你幹嘛笑成那樣啊？而且你幹嘛半夜不睡覺的？」尤里一睜眼就看見勇利撐著頭看他，笑得開心。

勇利搖搖頭，「沒事，就是好像做了個夢，雖然記不得內容了，但是是個好夢。」

「然後就突然想到，如果當年我沒有搞砸大獎賽、維克托沒有來做我的教練，我們會變成怎樣呢？」

尤里打了個呵欠，「誰知道啊？但反正不管你變成怎樣，我一定都會是第一個看見你的那個。」

「我也是這麼覺得的。」勇利笑了笑。

「恩，所以趕緊睡吧，明天不還要練習嗎？」尤里又打了個呵欠，關掉了床頭燈。

勇利拉起棉被，金髮青年的雙眸緊緊的閉合，逐漸成熟的側臉沉靜而安詳。而勇利知道那雙眸中向來的顏色。

他輕輕在對方的額上落下一吻，「恩，尤里奧，晚安。」

最喜歡你了。

**Author's Note:**

> 還債中...為了推人入坑我也是拚了...  
這一篇也是與友人一起開的腦洞，希望你們看的開心  
印象中是沒有看到官方有寫勇利前一年GPF的曲目，所以私心選了一首我很喜歡的曲子，不過如果有的話，拜託請告訴我  
總之，希望你們也會喜歡這樣子的尤勇，也歡迎跟我討論或推薦作品給我（笑


End file.
